


Romana 2 Teacher AU

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Friendship, Oneshot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: an au in which Romana 2 is a teacher and a new student is worried about joining her class.





	Romana 2 Teacher AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatelyglitterywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/gifts).

Ashildr was used to not fitting in. In her last school she’d never really gotten on with anybody. All the girls had thought she was too “boyish” to hang out with them but all the boys had turned her away from their friendship groups because she was “just a girl”.

She’d hoped that her new school would be different. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to be the case.

Apparently turning up in the middle of the school year wasn’t a great way to make friends. Everyone already had an established group and they were all cautious on accepting new members.

It was currently her third day at the school and she was about to have science class for the first time. Needless to say she was nervous.

Except it wasn’t the normal kind of nervous. She’d already had plenty of experience with joining new classes over the past few days and her anxiety over it had dipped a lot. No that wasn’t why she was nervous. She was nervous because of the things she’d heard about the teacher.

Ashildr was currently sat alone on a bench in the courtyard. She’d kind of appropriated that bench as hers since she’d started since nobody else seemed to sit on it. As per usual, she’d been idly thinking away the breaktime, slyly watching the other students playing around like lunatics, jealous of the fun they were having together. She must have been visibly anxious because, for the first time, somebody came and sat next to her on the bench.

She didn’t look up at the person but judging from what she could see of the uniform it was a boy.

“Hi.” He said to her.

“Hey.” She mumbled back, not looking up.

“You’re the new girl right? I’m Rory.”

“Ashildr.”

“I’ve not heard that name before.”

“It’s Scandanavian.” She told him. “Old family name.”

“Oh that’s cool.”

“Did you want something Rory?” Ashildr asked, still not looking up at him.

“Uh, yes actually. It’s just, well, you look a little… lonely. And maybe a bit worried?”

“So?”

“Well, what are worried about? Can I help?”

Ashildr hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she could trust this boy. She didn’t want to admit that she was scared of the science teacher in case he told everybody and she became a laughing stock.

Rory had probably guessed that she didn’t want to open up. He quickly changed the subject by asking, “So what lesson do you have next? Maybe we have the same one.”

“Science.” Ashildr mumbled. 

“Oh cool, me too. Wait, I think I do.” Rory pulled out his timetable to double check. “Yep, science. Who’s your teacher? If you’ve got Miss Romana then we’ll be in the same class.”

Ashildr nodded. “I’ve got her.”

“Ok cool. We should walk down together. You probably haven’t had science yet so you must be nervous?”

Ashildr shrugged. “Maybe.”

Rory sighed. “Is it those daft rumours about Miss Romana?”

She shrugged again.

“She’s really not that bad.” Rory smiled. “Whatever stories you’ve heard have probably been exaggerated or made up.”

“So… she doesn’t have a big dog that she lets bite nuaghty students?”

Rory chuckled. “No of course not. Look, how about we both go down to class early and go and say hello? That way you get to meet her when it’s just us there. Before the trouble-makers get there.”

“Maybe…” Ashildr said nervously. Admittedly that did sound better than meeting her with about 30 other people in the room with her. But it was still nerve-racking.

“Come on. Let’s go do it.” Rory jumps up and gestures for Ashildr to follow him. “Unless of course, you’re having a lot of fun sitting on that bench in the freezing cold?”

Ashildr smiles and looks up at Rory properly for the first time. “Alright then. I’ll come.”

“Great. Just follow me, I’ll show you the way to the science block.”

Rory led Ashildr through the school. It took a few minutes to push through the crowds of students and to walk through a couple of the other school blocks but eventually they got to the science block.  
Rory led Ashildr down the corridor to the room labelled R2. Ashildr nervously hung behind Rory as he knocked on the classroom door.

The door was opened by the teacher that Ashildr had seen wandering around the school every now and again but had never interacted with. She looked confused as to why two of her students were knocking on her door during breaktime.

“Oh. Good morning Rory. This is a rather unexpected visit. Class doesn’t start for another ten minutes.”

“Hi miss.” Rory said. “I know it’s a bit early but I ran into Ashildr earlier.”

Miss Romana’s face lit up. “Ah yes! The new student. I’ve been eager to meet you. I gather you wanted to introduce her to me before the lesson began, am I right?”

Rory nodded.

“Well come in, both of you.” The science teacher opened the door wider and invited them inside the classroom.

Ashildr awkwardly followed Rory inside. At first it seemed like a fairly standard science classroom. There were biology diagrams and period tables on the walls, the room was lined with a long table that was covered in test tubes and Bunsen Burners and the middle area of the room was filled with tables and chairs for the students.

However, the more Ashildr examined the room around her, the more unusual things she spotted. 

Firstly, the clock on the wall went anti-clockwise so all the numbers were in the opposite places. It hurt Ashildr’s eyes to look at it.  
Secondly, the room smelled funny. And not like the usual science classroom smell of chemicals and gas but rather it smelled like old library books and flowers.  
Lastly, and perhaps most odd of all, was Miss Romana’s rather small desk. It had the paradoxical feature of being both extremely neat and extremely cluttered at the same time. As well as the usual laptop sitting on her desk there was a neatly arranged pot full of pens, a framed photo of a dog facing her chair, a box of cherry passion tic tacs that had been knocked over as well as a colouring book open next to the laptop. There was also an open drawer with a straw hat in it for some reason.

“Hello Ashildr.” Miss Romana smiles. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Hi.” Ashildr replied quietly.

“I think she’s heard a few of the rumours.” Rory says to the teacher quietly.

“Ah.”

“So… are they true?” Ashildr asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands unconsciously.

Miss Romana laughed. “Perhaps. Depends which ones you’ve heard.”

“That you shout at the students and that you have a big dog who you bring in to bark at people. And that you once had someone suspended for talking in class.”

Miss Romana nodded and sat down. “Well those are all true. In a manner of speaking, anyway.”

“You bring in a big dog to bark at people?” Ashildr asked nervously.

“I bring my dog in occasionally.” The teacher nodded. “He’s not big though and he hardly barks. Mostly just whines when you ignore him for too long. Look, this is him.”

She held up the picture of the dog that was on her desk. It was a small silvery dog that looked rather cute. The exposure from the camera had made his eyes red.

“But you suspended someone?”

Miss Romana nodded. “Only for a day. But she wasn’t just talking in class, she called Mickey a rather inexcusable word so she got punished for it. And as for shouting at the students, well I only do that when necessary.”

Ashildr was slightly taken aback. She’d expected a strict woman with little time for silliness but Miss Romana seemed rather lovely; and judging by the weirdness of some of the classroom, silliness was obviously something she enjoyed.

“So… you’re nice?”

“She’s one of the nicest teachers.” Rory answers. “Just don’t get on her bad side.”

“Oh hush now Rory, I don’t have a bad side.” Miss Romana smirks. “I just have a less nice side.”

Ashildr smiled. Miss Romana seemed pretty fun. Although of course this was before the rest of the class had arrived so she wouldn’t be surprised if she took on a slightly harsher persona once they did.

“Now, you two.” Miss Romana smiled at her two students. “Lesson starts in a minute and to tell the truth, I haven’t finished the seating plan for this term yet so how about you two sit next to each other? You seem to get along well and I have no idea where else to put Ashildr.”

“That sounds good.” Rory nods. “What do you think Ashildr?”

Since Rory seemed lovely enough and Ashildr found him rather comfortable to be around, she nodded. “Yes please Miss.”

The teacher grinned. “Brilliant. Who else do you want on your table? Just because I’m not sure where to put everybody.”

Ashildr shrugged. She didn’t know anybody else right now so she couldn’t answer the question even if she wanted to.

“Is Amelia in this class?” Rory asked. “Or Mickey? They’re both cool.”

Miss Romana nods. “I can put them on your table.”

Rory grinned. “Thanks miss.”

“No problem Mr Williams. Now I just have to quickly give seats to everyone else in the nest two minutes.” Miss Romana sat down at the desk and started typing at the computer at a speed too fast to follow. “Of course I’ll try and keep the troublesome ones apart. I am never making the mistake of putting Donna and Ace together again.”

“Yeah that… maybe wasn’t the best combination.” Rory hesitantly admitted.

“It definitely wasn’t. Had I known what those girls were like beforehand then I would have been much more prepared for them.” Miss Romana continued typing as she spoke, not looking up from the laptop but also not looking at the keyboard as she typed. 

The school bell rang, making the two students jump. It was much louder here than in the other areas of the school for some reason.

“Alright you two.” Miss Romana said, standing up from her chair. She looked like she was holding herself a little bit taller than before and her voice seemed to get a bit of an edge to it. “You should go line up outside with the rest of the class and I’ll call you inside in a minute or two once I’ve finished typing this out. Ashildr, it was lovely meeting you.”

“You too Miss.” Ashildr smiled at her.

“See you in a minute Miss.” Rory remarked as he held open the door for Ashildr.

The two students stepped out of the room and into the corridor. Unlike before, it was now full of other students heading to their lessons.

“See? She’s great.”

Ashildr nodded in agreement. “She seemed nice. I’m still a bit worried though. What if somebody makes her angry?”

“That won’t happen.” Rory assured her. “Not on the first lesson of term anyway. Miss Romana always makes sure that the first lesson back is a fun one so nobody is going to want to mess with her today.”

“Oh ok. What’ll be doing then?”

“No idea. Probably something weird.”

“Sounds fun.” 

Ashildr noticed that a few more students were lining up against the wall next to them. It was only a matter of time before the whole class got here and we were called into the lesson. But at least she wasn’t overly worried about it anymore. She had Rory to thank for that.

After realising that Rory had started talking to a ginger girl with a scottish accent, Ashildr decided to take the plunge and join in with the conversation. Time to finally find her place in this new school.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i went 900 words over my original plan. it's a strange mix of characters but i hope it was enjoyable


End file.
